


i can't pretend (guess that's love)

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Even is tired of watching his friends kiss.So is Isak.The plan? Add more kissing to the mix to get them to stop kissing.Foolproof.Right?





	i can't pretend (guess that's love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jules1398](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/gifts).



> Julia! Hi! I'm your Secret Santa :D 
> 
> I really really hope you like this!   
> I remember you wanted a Christmas fake dating AU and well... this came out of it. Not really fake dating but at least they pretend for like 0.2 seconds? 
> 
> I hope you have the very best Christmas this year! Love you ❤︎❤︎

Even gets it. Christmas is the time of love and shit. And he’s happy for his friends who can share the love they have in them. Honestly, if they have so much love to give, they _should_ share it.

If they could just do it not so obviously, not so mockingly, that would be great.

That would make _his_ Christmas.

He was looking forward to a relaxed Christmas get-together with his friends — his friends didn’t actually celebrate it but Elias is newly in a relationship with Eskild who does celebrate so for their respective squads to finally meet now that more and more relationships are developing between them, they’re throwing this party.

And Even is the only single among couples who seem to have unanimously decided that now is a good time to make out or disappear into their own little worlds, getting lost in each other’s gazes. Well, except for the cute blonde boy they call Isak, who is just as painfully single as him and currently lodged between a fair blonde girl with her fiery girlfriend on her lap — Noora and Eva? — and Mutta and Chris, who have absolutely no shame. It’s a little disturbing and Isak looks like it too.

Even barely suppresses a groan as he takes a sip from his cup, the gløgg a welcome distraction so he finishes it in one gulp. His eyes meet Isak’s and Even makes a grimace at the loved-up people around them.

A smile cracks through Isak’s dejected expression and he rolls his pretty, green eyes in answer, barely dodging Mutta’s arm that comes from who knows where and tries to knock him out before his hand brushes through Chris’ hair.

Even doesn’t lift his gaze from Isak when he stands up, picking up his cup to get a refill in the kitchen.

The kitchen is blissfully empty, the pot of gløgg steaming on the stove. Even doesn’t move to get another drink and just leans against the counter as he heaves a sigh. He considers leaving this party, knowing his friends wouldn’t miss him anyway with how busy they are with each other.

Isak saunters into the kitchen then, small smirk on his lips. “Raging party, huh?” He huffs a laugh, rolling his eyes again.

“More like, raging boners,” Even quips, eyes widening at his own words (will there ever be a time when dicks aren’t the first thing he talks about with cute boys?), “And, uh, desperation.” Seriously. The only one who seems desperate right now is Even himself. He deflates, seconds away from facepalming himself for his own stupidity.

Surprisingly, Isak just laughs. “I’ve seen the outline of too many hard dicks and too many tongues of friends. I’ll be scarred for life. Thank god for gløgg, huh? Maybe if we drink enough of that, our memories will be erased.” He hops on the counter right by the stove, knocking his feet against the wood a couple of times while he’s ladling gløgg into his cup. When he’s done, he puts it down by his side and holds out his hand toward Even.

Even has half a mind to grab his hand in his and lace their fingers. Luckily, he realises early enough that Isak is offering to refill his cup as well. “Oh, I— I shouldn’t have more than one cup. The alcohol doesn’t mix well with my meds.”

Isak furrows his brow. “Sucks to be you,” He blurts, making Even chuckle, “Here, let me…” He trails off as he jumps off the counter again to rummage through cupboards until he triumphantly holds up another bottle of gløgg. “We can heat that up for you and leave the alcohol out? I mean, it obviously won’t be as great or mind-erasing but better than nothing, right? Also, please forgive me for not laying off the alcohol out of sympathy.”

Even bites his lip. Isak is really, really cute. “You’re forgiven… only because you’re cute,” He blurts and right, he should really get his brain to mouth filter checked.

“Thanks,” Isak winks at him— fucking _winks_ , “You’re pretty cute too.” And then he pours the bottle of gløgg into a pot to heat it up for Even as if they were having a completely normal conversation and Even didn’t have troubles remembering how to breathe. Isak settles back down on top of the counter, shooting the empty spot next to him a pointed glance.

Even takes a deep breath, telling himself to stay cool as he joins Isak.

Isak shrugs his shoulders as if continuing a previous conversation, “We might as well get comfortable here… I don’t plan to go back out there to witness whatever _that_ is. Do you like music?” He fumbles for his phone and moments later, a familiar song starts playing.

“Nas!” Even exclaims excitedly.

Isak grins, bumping their shoulders together. “You like him?”

Even nods, grinning stupidly big. He’s way too thrilled to have something in common with Isak. “ _Illmatic_ is like the best album ever made!” 

“I like you,” Isak tells him, “To think I was deceived into believing that I could have a good time with everyone else in a relationship and that’s actually happening right now…” He takes Even’s cup and fills it with gløgg, handing it back to him. 

Their fingers brush and Even might imagine it but he thinks it’s intentional. The lingering too.

“I know, right?” Even babbles to hide how flustered he is, “ _‘Even, we promise it won’t be like last time,’_ ” He mocks Elias’ voice, smiling when Isak’s face scrunches up adorably. Patting the pockets of his hoodie, he exclaims triumphantly a moment later, “Ah! Yes!” He holds up a rolled blunt and raises his eyebrows questioningly at Isak, “Wanna make this even more fun?”

Isak smirks, “You’re turning into one of my favourite people!” He goes to open the window with the words, “I’m not going to freeze my balls off outside so Eskild just has to deal with us smoking in here… it’s his own fault really.” And then promptly his eyes widen and his cheeks turn a dark crimson when his phone starts playing Jason Mraz’s _I’m Yours_.

Even laughs when Isak scrambles to get to his phone, presumably to change the song but Even puts his hand on top of Isak’s and says, “No, hey. I like that song!”

Isak freezes, looking taken aback when he asks curiously, “You do?” 

Before answering, Even lights the blunt, taking a deep drag. While blowing out the smoke, he nods, “Yeah. It’s cool. One of my favourites… along everything Gabrielle.”

“ _Gabrielle_?” Isak spats out, most indignant expression on his face, then his shoulders suddenly slump and he gets all bashful when he admits, “Okay, yeah. She’s cool… I guess.”

Even feels his whole face scrunch up as he laughs at that. “I saw her live once. She’s incredible,” He confirms and Isak’s eyes widen, confirming that he doesn’t only think she’s _cool_.

Isak takes the blunt from Even, settling back down next to him as he blows the smoke out.

As they smoke and drink, talking about anything that comes to mind, Even barely notices how their hands resting against the countertop between them migrate toward each other until Isak’s pinky grazes his and then in a bold move locks around Even’s. His breathing hitches and he gapes wide-eyed at Isak.

Isak clears his throat awkwardly, taking a big gulp of his gløgg but his pinky is still hooked with Even’s. The laugh that is punched out of his throat a moment later sounds slightly forced, “Imagine if we started acting like them.” He nods his head toward the living room where the make out fest might have turned into an orgy by now.

Even feels hot all over, can see himself on the sofa with Isak in his lap, the image of their lips bruised from kissing embarrassingly clearly in his mind. He has to force his gaze away from Isak’s lips, inhaling sharply. “Would they even notice?” He wonders because treating this like a joke seems safer than getting stuck in his head about how maybe Isak wouldn’t mind kissing him either.

Isak shrugs, biting his lip which doesn’t help Even at all with looking away from them. “Jonas is the only one who knows I’m gay… if we play our cards right, everyone will be so scandalised that we’ll have some blissful minutes without kissing.”

Isak is gay. Even doesn’t know why he’s so relieved to have that confirmation when he basically knew — or assumed before — with all the flirting and coy looks. “Heaven,” Even sighs dramatically.

“Okay,” Isak sounds pumped, intertwining their fingers properly when he jumps down from the counter, tugging Even with him, “Let’s test this theory then.”

Even tumbles into Isak when he slides down from the counter, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He has no idea what’s gonna happen in the next couple minutes but he’s ready for it.

Isak keeps holding his hand as they go back into the living room, where, as expected, everyone is still hooking up, and he whispers, “Now, Even, do your worst impersonation of a lovesick idiot.”

That won’t be much of a challenge. Even has been an actual lovesick idiot too many times. This is way more fun, though — this won’t break his heart. He has to try really hard not to dissolve into giggles when he says in a stage whisper, “Oh _babe_ , what you just did? Wow… I can’t stop thinking about it!”

Isak cocks his eyebrows at him, snorting. His expression pretty much resembles _what the fuck?_ but he plays along, replying in the same over-exaggerated voice, “Wait till you see what else I can do with that pretty mouth of mine.”

Even shivers, his imagination running wild. Pretty mouth, indeed.

Surprisingly, their exchange actually makes Eva pull away from Noora and a loud, “Hva faen?” leaves her lips as she stares at them.

Just as their friends ignored Isak and him before, Even ignores her now. The corners of his lips are twitching when he raises his hand to rest it against Isak’s neck, his thumb catching the corner of his mouth. “Such a pretty mouth,” He agrees because he just can’t help himself.

Isak’s lips are slightly parted as he looks up at Even, for a moment, time seems frozen between them. And then Isak leans in to press his lips against Even’s ear. (Even is too focused on Isak to check if anyone is watching but if they did, it would look quite intimate to them.) The perfect show. “You’re good at this,” Isak giggles quietly, “They’re so shocked. It’s hilarious.”

Even’s heart is stuttering in his chest and he nuzzles his nose against Isak’s cheek. He can’t believe he thought he’d get out of this unscathed. “Should give them a show, huh?” He suggests quietly, hoping his desperation doesn’t ring through.

Suddenly, Isak pulls away, winking at Even before he turns around and walks away.

Even deflates. Maybe he was too obvious after all and it turned Isak off. He’d never get to taste those lips, would he?

His gaze follows Isak until he stops in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, his eyes intently, _intensely_ , on Even. He licks his lips and Even just stares.

There’s desire curling in his stomach. He doesn’t know what to do.

For some reason, Isak seems to be getting impatient and he rolls his eyes and keeps them raised at the ceiling.

When Even follows his gaze, he wants to slap himself. Because Isak isn’t looking at the ceiling, he’s looking at the mistletoe pinned to the wall so it’s dangling in the doorway.

Isak is standing right under it.

An invitation.

“Took you long enough,” Isak laughs when Even stands in front of him and before Even can even consciously make a decision how to go about this, Isak’s hand is in his hair and he’s pulling him close. “I’ve always wanted someone to kiss me under the mistletoe,” He murmurs.

Even breathes heavily, not thinking when he pulls Isak in all the way by the waist and presses their mouths together. Open-mouthed and desperate right away, not his finest move definitely, but he just _wants_.

Isak tugs on Even’s hair, moaning against his lips. “That should give them quite the show… very convincing. It’s convincing me, at least,” He mumbles helplessly.

“Shush,” Even replies, “I want to kiss you more.” Isak laughs and easily lets Even connect their lips again, stumbling back into the room a little — maybe to be more in sight of their friends again but Even can’t be sure and quite frankly, he doesn’t really care.

They almost take down the Christmas tree.

Even just follows Isak blindly wherever he is leading, he just wants to feel Isak’s lips and tongue but his eyes do widen when the tree wobbles precariously because they bumped into it. Even is holding his breath as he watches the Christmas tree shell-shocked and Isak tightens his hold around Even’s neck, similar expression on his face.

When it seems like the tree won’t topple over, Isak dissolves into giggles before pressing a smiling kiss to Even’s lips.

Somehow they end up with Isak trapped between the wall and Even thrusts his hips against Isak’s a little, making him feel how real this is for him. It makes Isak moan and throw his head back and Even doesn’t hesitate to latch onto his neck, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin there.

“God, I will never complain about my friends wanting to kiss all the time again. This is so good,” Isak pants, rucking up Even’s shirt with one hand to touch at naked skin.

Even can’t stay away from Isak’s perfect mouth for long. He holds Isak’s face in his hand and before he kisses him again, he admits quietly, “I want to do so much more than just kissing with you…”

Isak kisses him in the most filthiest way, tongue and moans, and it’s the answer Even hoped for. But then he pulls away and runs his nose along Even’s, smiling so softly that the sudden change almost gives Even whiplash. “Like take me out to dinner and have me meet your parents?” He teases, wiggling his brows, “Oh, and lots of cuddling and talking about crazy theories about the universe?”

Even could see it painfully clearly. Christmas is only a couple of days away but he wishes he could take Isak to meet his parents right then. “All of it,” He confirms, not a hint of joking in his voice, “And also, I’d really like to press you into my sheets and turn you into a shuddering mess.”

Isak gasps, about to pull Even in for another heated kiss when Magnus screeches, “Wait— what the fuck. Are you gay, Isak?” Isak nods but more at Even than at Magnus and his smile is so beautifully bright.

Even really gets it now. Christmas is the time of love and he feels full of it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Kudos and comments would be the best gift you can make me ❤︎


End file.
